


Button, Button. Who's got the Button?

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Male Domination, Tea Parties, hamish being a jerk, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice returns from Wonderland and brings something back with her, but it could fall all to ruin if she's not careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Alice Is Late For Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 Alice Big Bang on LJ. No I don't own them, just Cinders later in the story.

"You could stay you know." the Hatter looked at the vial in Alice's hand, a wistfulness to his voice. "Would that be so bad?" What he really wanted was for her to stay with him, but the words stayed clogged in his throat, even now refusing to come out.

Alice stared at the vial of bright purple blood before looking up at the Hatter. "I can't there are things I must do. Things that need to be finished," Even as the lies came from her mouth, her heart of hearts hissed "Liar! Stay here! We truly belong here and you know it." She popped open the vial with her thumb.

 

The Hatter nodded, she was right, even if caused his heart to spasm and break in two. He leaned over and whispered "Fairfarren Alice." into her ear, lips brushing her cheek. Alice gasped at the light contact and hastily swallowed the vial of blood, the liquid burning it's way down her throat. As the blood hit her stomach and began running through her bloodstream, Alice's vision became smokey and began to fade out, her body being thrown back into the real world. The last thing she saw, was the Hatter's eyes as they blazed bright green, unblinking at her before being swallowed up in the black smoke.

Alice awoke with a start, her head ached and she touched the back of her skull gently. A small bump, but it didn't feel like anything else was wrong. She sat up slowly and climbed out of the rabbit hole, brushing as much dirt as she could off her dress, once she was topside. Her gloved hand caught on something and Alice looked down to see. Tucked into her right glove, soiled and worn as it was, was a small silver button. It looked to be about the size of one made for a jacket or coat. It also looked like it had come off the Hatter.

"Where did you come from?" she asked it, knowing full and well that it couldn't answer her. Or at least she hoped it couldn't. Alice started making her way back to the party, she needed to set somethings straight and she may as well start with Hamish and how she couldn't marry him. She tucked the button back into her glove for safe keeping, intending to do something with it once she was back home.

"Why Alice? Hamish and his family are very well off, it would have been a wonderful match. Why did you say no?" Her mother questioned on the carriage ride home. "His mother had been planning this for most of your life and you go and ruin it by running off and saying no."

Alice pressed her hands together, wondering just what she should say. What could she say that would make any sense and not make her family think she was mad? It's not like the truth would work after all. "I stand by what I said before mother, we are not right for each other." She was silent the rest of the way home, despite her mother's best efforts to get an answer out of her.

Later that same evening, Alice sat in her bed chamber on a chair by the window. The view from it, afforded her one of the side garden, but she paid scarce attention to it. She instead was focused on her gloves and took them off. The pair was damp with sweat and the soft, delicate fabric had turned from white to a grubby gray from ground in dirt. She laid them on the small side table next to her and looked closer at the button in her palm. It was small and silver with an indention in the center with four holes to slip thread through. Alice turned it over in her hand, looking to find any marks on it, there were none that she could see. Hoping to uncover something, Alice moved to her wash basin and mirror. A quick glance told her that, not only was the button a bit in need of cleaning, but so was she.

Soon Alice and the mysterious button were bathed and ready for bed, but only the button shone in the light from it's quick bath. Alice sat in bed, turning the small bit of metal over and over in her fingers, mind wandering as to what the button could mean or how it ended up in her glove. The pair of which was still on the table, now worn and dirty and in need of being thrown away. But Alice couldn't do it and so just let them sit there, a silent testament to her journey. Mind a whirl with confusion, Alice blew out the candle next to her and laid down, tucking the button under her pillow and commenced to try and sleep.

"You're late." A voice called softly from her left. "But the tea is still warm, come sit down."  
"Who's there?" Alice asked as the table seemingly appeared out of thin air. The semi foggy air.  
"I am." replied the voice, gently guiding her to a chair, one arm pulling it out for her.

The voice was very polite and it wasn't until the person's arm brushed by her, that she realized who it was. His very scent should have given it away. The smokey smell of tea leaves. He sat to her left and placed a fresh cup and saucer in front of her.  
"Is orange blossom alright?" He asked, lifting a pot. Both the pot and cup pattern matched, pale blue with silver vines.  
Alice nodded. "It's fine and hello Hatter."  
Tarrant smiled as he poured. "Hello to you too, Alice. Scone? There's blueberry and apple."  
"Apple, please." The plate was help in front of her and Alice picked one.  
"Cream or sugar?"  
"Sugar, two lumps and thank you."  
The sugar tongs clicked against the bowl and she stirred the sugar into her cup.  
"Welcome." He watched her drink as he poured his own cup.

Alice looked around, wondering where the Dormouse and Hare were. "They're normally here with you Hatter. And why am I here?"  
"Normally yes, but they're currently sleeping and opted for real beds, this time around."  
She nodded, putting down her cup. "Hatter-"  
"Tarrant." Came the reply.  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's my name, remember?"  
Alice nodded, recalling that Chessur had called him that.  
"I'd like it of you called me that."  
"Alright, Tarrant. Why am I here?" she asked again.  
"Why is anyone here?" he rasped.

Alice laughed, nibbling on her scone. "I'm serious. I know I can't really be hewre again, I'm at home, asleep in London."  
"Oh really now? Are you sure, you're sure?"  
Alice nodded. "Very. I'm asleep at home." She drank. "I got home and after taking care of the button-"  
"Button?"  
"A little silver one with four holes in the-"  
"Center with a rounded edge." finished Tarrant.  
"Yes, how did you know?"

Tarrant swallowed the last of his cup. "I've heard of them before." He swirled the bits of leaves in the bottom of the cup before flipping the remains onto the saucer. He stared at them, trying to decipher their meaning.  
"It'll be light soon, you should be going."  
"But Tarrant, what about the button? What does it mean?"  
"Soon."  
The sky lightened to lavender and Alice woke up.


	2. Breakfast and Questions Or Questions and Breakfast, if you Prefer.

Her bedsheets were rumpled and half thrown off the mattress. Sunlight streamed in through a window and Alice felt under her pillow for the button. Feeling cool metal at her fingertips, Alice withdrew it and peered closely at it. Not much had changed, but there were now three button holes instead of four. Alice looked again, certain there had been four holes, not three yesterday. No, there really were three there, it was if the fourth had never existed.  
"But that's impossible." she whispered to herself.  
There was room for a fourth hole, it just wasn't there. She was still entranced by the button when the maid came to help her dress. While the maid's back was turned, Alice got up and hid the button in her jewelry box. After the maid was gone, she took it out, along with a long thin silver chain and threaded the button, making an impromptu necklace. Alice fastened it on and went downstairs.

 

"Good Morning Alice."  
"Good Morning Mother." Alice sat down at the table while a maid moved to fill her plate. Scrambled eggs and toast with apple jelly. The taste of the jelly reminded Alice of the scones and she smiled.  
"Lady Ascot sent a message this morning. She wants to know the real reason you refused to marry her son."

Alice stopped mid chew and swallowed, putting down her fork. "It is just as I told you yesterday, Mother. We are not right for each other. A "proper" match or not, we wouldn't be happy together."  
"Alice, Hamish is a Lord and comes from a very well to do family, given time after the wedding you would have gotten along with him just fine."  
"Mother," Alice sighed "the answer is no. I don't want to marry Hamish and I'm not going to." At that, Alice picked up her list slice of toast, and walked from the room.  
Alice's mother sighed to herself, and picking up her teacup, wondered what she was going to do about her daughter.

Meanwhile, said daughter was in one of the gardens the family had, walking amongst the trees and plants. Her favorite place to come and think (or hide from her mother) was the patch of apple trees. Before the house was were it stood, the land had been an orchard, and the family had gotten some of the trees as their land. The garden from Alice's room was mainly functional and used by the kitchen staff. It was mostly herbs and Alice did like to open her windows sometimes to let the scent in. The bigger one in the back, had apple trees, one or two lavender, honeysuckle bushes and some strawberry patches. For now she was meandering her way through the trees, one hand playing with her necklace, while she thought.

"Tarrant, I know I saw you. I know this button has something to do with it and I know you know something about it."  
She continued to pace, the chain twisting in her fingers. She pulled the button up to her face.  
"What are you? You're not just a normal button. Tarrant said he had heard of you..." Alice dropped the chain and continued to pace. The metal warm against her skin remained silent.

Meanwhile in Wonderland, Tarrant was sitting at the table, a fresh cup of tea in hand, but he didn't drink it.  
"She was here Mally. The button works and she was here! I saw her, we talked and she was here, right next to me."

He continued in this vein for a time before Mally threw a sugar cube at him. It hit him on the nose and plunked down into his cup.  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
Mally nodded. "Slipping her the button was easy, but why give it to her?"  
"That is a conversation for another time with Alice." Tarrant replied, finally sipping his tea.  
Mally huffed in response and threw a tart at him, which Tarrant hastily ducked, spilling some of his tea.  
"Mally... the Earl Grey? Really?" He wiped off his hand and blotted the table cloth. "Wasting perfectly good tea." he muttered to himself.  
"You're the one who had me put the button in her glove when she wasn't paying attention, I want to know why."  
"So she can come back, my dear mouse."  
"I know that! Why?"

Tarrant at a loss for words, just stared at her.  
"The buttons are rare, Tarrant, you told me that but why did you give it to her? I thought that they weren't given out unless-" At this point Mally stopped, realization dawning on her. "You can't be serious." she said softly.  
Tarrant nodded. "I am." He put the tea cup down, his taste for tea dulled at the moment.  
"I very much am."  
"I hate to be the voice of reason, but you do know that this is forever, right? That once the button is given and the dreams start, that you can't stop it. To do so would be insanity and break the both of you."

Another nod and this time, a smile. "I'm sure Mally, she is it and I want forever with her." His voice was resolute, there would be no going back or changing of minds; for once the Hatter's mind was crystal clear on something, and god help whoever tried to get in his way.  
Mally stood up then, walking to edge of the table cloth. "Alright then, I'll start preparing the next tea." And at this, she descended the table, muttering to herself about half mad hatters and the wild schemes they came up with. But even while she was doing so, she couldn't help but wish it all worked out, and if it didn't there would be hell to pay.

Tarrant, while able to hear her mutterings, wisely ignored them and picked up his now rapidly cooling cup of tea, taking a sip. Too cold for his tastes. "Clean cup, clean cup. Move down, move down." He giggled and sat in another chair.


	3. Transaction, Paid in Full.

After spending her morning under the trees, Alice came back inside, no closer to an answer then she was earlier.  
"Mr. Hamish Ascot to see you, Miss Alice." a maid informed her, handing her Hamish's calling card. "He's in the front parlor."

Alice glanced at the card and nodded. What did he want? Wasn't telling him that he was the wrong man for her enough? "I need to wash up, tell Mr. Ascot that I'll be down shortly." Alice set the card down and quickly went upstairs to clean herself up. Her dress was fine, although she needed a quick change of shoes. She also brushed her hair; all that pacing had made it come loose, and washed her hands. A peak in the mirror told her she looked presentable, so Alice headed back downstairs and into the front parlor.

 

"Hello Hamish." She entered the parlor cautiously. "Please sit down."  
Hamish shook his head, looking even more like a dog to Alice. It was mainly in the jowls the poor man had, so droopy, just like a bloodhound's.  
"Thank you, but no."  
"Then at least tell me why you're here."  
"You never replied to Mother's card. Surely there must be a reason for you saying no."  
Alice gave a sigh of frustration, not this again.  
"I didn't reply because I saw no need to. We are not well matched; even you must be able to see that." Why was everyone intent on seeing her married off to the first man that asked, even a boorish one such as Hamish? It was her life after all.  
"Alice, everything is already set, the contract has been written between our families since before you were born. It has to be done, all you need to do is say yes and show up on the appointed day."

Alice's eyes flashed. "Appointed day? I don't even get to pick what day I'm to be married? Do I get to decided anything about my future, or do I just spend it smiling and looking pretty?"  
Hamish blanched at this very unladylike outburst and stammered. "Well now Alice, no one has said you couldn't help pick a date or anything of that nature, but the date had been set for the first nice Sunday in July. And the seamstress has already started work on your dress."

She couldn't even pick out her own dress...

Upon hearing this, she could have sworn she saw red. Alice was sure that whatever the seamstress made for her would have been lovely; lovely and confining. Hamish must have seen something in her eyes because he hastily backed away from her. Alice watched Hamish's reaction, feeling a headache coming on. "For the last time, the answer is no, Hamish."

"Is there someone else?" Hamish demanded. "Is that why you keep saying no?"

Alice just looked at him in disbelief. Apparently the fact that she didn't want to and that they were unsuitable for each other really wasn't sinking in. According to Hamish's thinking, every girl really wanted to marry a lord. Therefore, in order for Miss Kingsleigh to say no, there must be another man (someone unapproved of by her mother).  
The whole thing confused him greatly and this was the only answer that made any sense.

Alice choked back a laugh. The last thing she needed was Hamish thinking she was laughing at him. "No, there isn't. Now if that's all you came for, I'll have to ask you to leave."  
"Really Miss Kingsleigh? Because I have yet to get a satisfactory answer from you."  
Hamish knew there was someone else. He could feel it. Whomever this other man was, Hamish was one hundred percent certain that he was superior in every way and the sooner Alice saw that, the sooner things could proceed and the better it would be for her as well. He did not think well of her spirited ways and thinking, best to be done with it and be the proper woman that was expected of her. Hamish would see to that himself, Alice would either bend to his will or break in the process; he didn't really care which as long as she produced an heir or more. He smirked at this thought, women were meant to be guided by men, what they thought was of little consequence. Needs would have to be taken into account, but only enough to make things work out for him in the long run.

Alice didn't like the look on Hamish's face. There was something about that smirk that made her skin crawl and feel oily. It set off the same type of alarm bells in her mind that Stayne did. It was time to get Hamish out of the house.  
"For the last time, no I will not marry you. We would not make a good match and there is no one else. Now you are being told: Get Out. You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here."  
"Very well Miss Kingsleigh. Good day." Hamish growled out, doing his best to not show his anger. How dare she rebuke him again, it would need to be rectified soon. With as much dignity as he could muster, Hamish walked out of the room.

Alice dropped into one of the awaiting chairs, hands clammy. She wasn't quite sure what would happen next, she supposed that the marriage contract would be looked over, a clause or two met, and a debt paid by her family for going back on a transaction.

She was nothing but a transaction, something to be bartered off.

She was sure Hamish and his family saw it as thus. Her mother would see it as securing Alice's place in society and ensuring that she was taken care of. But the look just now on Hamish's face, like she was a new horse to be broken in, made Alice shudder a bit. Certainly the same feeling as Stayne, though the worst Alice thought Hamish could do, was to spread a vicious rumor as to why she wouldn't marry him.


	4. We've had One Tea yes, but what about Second Tea?

Tarrant waited for Alice to show up. Everything was ready, she was the only thing missing. Mally had prepared the next tea like she said she would, this time around, it was a fusion of Honeysuckle and Orchids. He hoped she would like it. He arranged the pot and cups, this time white with pink blossoms. So absorbed in making sure that things looked perfect, that he didn't see Alice walk up to the table. She silently watched him continuously arrange the tea setting, muttering to himself when things didn't look just right.

 

Alice cleared her throat, causing Tarrant to jump in alarm and nearly dropped the sugar tongs. He whipped around to see her standing a few feet from the table. "Alice! Don't sneak up on someone like that; it's very naughty."  
"Sorry Tarrant, didn't mean to." Alice replied, walking up to him.  
"That alright, all is forgiven milady." Tarrant smiled, pausing to press a kiss to the back of her hand.  
Alice blushed and giggled, feeling a shiver run up her back.  
"Please sit down." Tarrant pulled out her chair from before.  
Alice did so, asking Tarrant if he'd tell her more about the button.  
"Of course my dear girl, but I want to visit with you in return."

Alice smiled, ducking her head. "Me too. I'm sorry, I'm just very curious about how this button works, even if I'm still dreaming."  
Tarrant poured two cups while she talked, the scent of Honeysuckle wafting over him. "Again, are you so sure of that?" he asked, taking her hand and squeezing it. Tarrant felt Alice's hand tremble in his slightly. "Drink your tea." he told her.

Alice swallowed nervously, gripping the fragile cup so hard that she was surprised when it didn't break. Alice took a sip to calm the butterflies in her stomach. "The tea is nice. What is it? Honeysuckle and what else, Orchid?"  
Tarrant nodded. "Very good." He drank from his own cup, wondering what and how much to tell her. Too little and she would be confused or angry with him; too much and he risked scaring her away before things could be completed.  
"Did you bring the button with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me see it."

Alice slid the necklace off and handed him the chain. Tarrant took it smiling at the chain and looked at the button. Only three holes, one had been used up. The next time she saw it, there would only be two left. He sighed putting the necklace down on the table beside him.  
"Do you remember how I told you before how I heard of the button?"  
Alice nodded, her teacup was empty so she set it on its saucer with a decidedly loud click.  
"The reason why is because they're something of a Hightopp tradition. A very rare one, it takes quite a bit of work and effort to make one."

Tarrant reached for the teapot. "More tea? Or perhaps something to eat?"  
Alice nodded and Tarrant poured her another cup while offering a three tiered serving tea tray selection of muffins. "The tea sessions are part of it as well." he added, putting the tray down.  
"A part of what? What is all this Tarrant?"

Tarrant stared unseeingly at the tablecloth, heart in his throat. What he told her next and how he told her could send her running from him in denial, damning them both and he rather hoped she would stay.  
"Tarrant?" Alice called, sounding as if she had called his name more then once.  
"I'm fine." he replied, eyes coming into focus and cleared his throat. In for a penny, in for a pound...  
"It's called The Dreamers Tea Ceremony. The button is given by someone to another someone that the first someone cares for deeply. It's a way of courting someone, of declaring your intentions to hopefully marry them."

Alice sat there stunned at this information, she had just been proposed to, well sort of, again. And while the news was shocking, it wasn't completely unwelcome. When she tasted tea on her tongue, she pulled the cup back quickly and looked at it. "What is the ceremony and what does the tea have to do with it? And what about the food?"  
"The food is just food lass, no need to worry about that. The actual wedding ceremony is a simple hand fasting, should you say yes. The button acts as a way to get you here, and you truly are here and asleep at the same time."  
"That's not possible."  
"This is Underland Alice, anything is possible."  
"The tea?" Alice reminded him "How does that fit in?"  
"It strengthens the bond between the giver and the receiver. Helps them find if they truly want to be together. In your case it helps your body stay here through the entire night. There is also symbolism behind each tea as well."

Tarrant paused, amazed at how well Alice seemed to be talking all of this. "Are you sure you wish me to continue?"  
Alice nodded and nibbled a muffin, noting it was lemon poppy seed. "Yes, please."  
"Traditionally flowers are chosen to make the tea from and you can use as few or as many as you like. The first tea means happiness. The second tea stands beauty and faithful affection."  
"And the third tea?"  
"You have to come back for that."  
"Tarrant..."  
"I can't tell you everything at once Alice."  
"But why not?"  
"Because I've said more than enough and it'll soon be morning. Come now, I'll see you up."  
"I thought you couldn't leave Underland."  
"Dear lady, no! Of course I can. I just have no reason to, until now."  
And with that, Tarrant offered Alice his hand, taking hers into the crook of his elbow.

The two walked until they came along a familiar looking rabbit burrow.  
"I'll see you to land up there, just make sure you have the button." He produced it out of a pocket and slid the chain over her heard.  
"Thank you. How do we get there, climb?"  
Tarrant nodded and the two began their ascent to the world above, with him in the lead. "Watch your head now."

They climbed up and up, reaching the other opening as the sun began to streak the sky in lavender and gold. Tarrant was the first to come out, quickly turning to help Alice.  
Alice looked around. "It's the same burrow, but we're not at the Ascot's home. We're close to my home, I could walk this."  
"There's no need, you're in your bed as well remember?"  
"Then how do I get home?"  
"May I show you?"

At Alice's nod, Tarrant tipped her head up and kissed Alice on the mouth. "Sleep my love, when you wake, you'll be home."  
"Good night Tarrant." Alice's eyelids fluttered, her body becoming wraith and misty like.  
"Good night Alice."

As soon as Alice faded from sight, Tarrant jumped back down the rabbit hole, both none the wiser that their little tryst had been witnessed.


	5. Hamish is up to something and it doesn't look good.

The figure watched from behind the tree until they were sure that no one would be coming back, their eyes watching the spot from where the young woman and then the older gentleman had appeared and vanished from very carefully and with just a bit of curiosity. What was it about the girl that Hamish wanted? A new play toy perhaps? The figure glanced about once more and then turned on its heel, making its way back to the manor.

 

Hamish sat in his study, fingers strumming on his knee, as he listened to what his servant had to say. Alice Kingsleigh did not know who or what she was saying no to. One did not turn down one of the Ascot family with out a very good reason. As far as he was concerned she had none, and who would want to turn down what he offered her? His family was one of wealth, power, and privilege; when one was an Ascot, one could and would do anything they pleased. And what he wanted was Alice for his wife and if he had to be rid of some competition to do so, he would.

"You're sure of what you saw?" The story brought to him was just this side of unbelievable, Alice stepping out of a rabbit hole of all things, and on the arm of another man. He had been right there was someone else.

"Yes sir. I was watching the area like you wanted and I saw her step out of the ground." the stable boy squeezed his hat in his hands, hoping to be rid of some of the sweat on his skin. The younger Lord Ascot made him nervous, his attitude and mannerisms took too much after his mother. The young man didn't much want to spy on the young lady, she had never done anything to him, but Hamish had pressed more then twice his yearly pay into his hand. And if it helped keep the young Lord away from his sister Lottie, then that just made the stable boy even happier. Hamish sniffed around her too much for his liking.

Hamish nodded. "Tell me about the man."  
"Wild, red hair, pale skin and he had the strangest markings around his eyes, it looked like he was wearing makeup. Which I thought was rather odd, along with the way he was dressed."  
Hamish just looked at the servant. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes sir. He was wearing a patchwork brown suit with a polka dotted tie and a top hat."  
"A top hat?"  
The stable boy nodded, wanting nothing more then to be away from Hamish.  
"Yes Lord Ascot, he was wearing an old patched up brown suit and a black tie with polka dots. His hat was green with gold stitching and what appeared to be a salmon colored scarf wrapped around the base."

Hamish sat back in his chair, mulling over what he had just heard. "Did you hear a name?"  
"I think it was Tarrant, sir."  
"Thank you Robert. You may go." He turned his attention towards his desk as the door clicked shut behind Robert. Hamish pulled a pen and inkwell towards him, along with a few sheets of paper, chuckling to himself. Alice was in for the surprise of her life. Hamish thought for a moment before setting the pen to paper and soon the scratching sound of the ink pen filled the air. A few hours later, Hamish was satisfied with his letter and covering a yawn, tucked it into an envelop to be sent later.

"A letter for you Miss Alice." a maid called through the bedroom door. Alice sat up, quickly looking around herself a small part surprised to be in her bedroom. The last thing she had remembered was climbing up the rabbit hole and then being kissed by Tarrant. Alice's mind sort of stalled and stopped processing at that point. Kissed by Tarrant. She pressed her lips together and got the faint taste of lemon poppy seed and the stronger flavor of tea mixed with something else. Alice supposed that this something stronger was Tarrant himself and smiled.

"Miss Alice?" the voice at the door became louder.  
"Oh, um, come in." Alice called out, scrambling to put her mind to order while climbing out of bed and feeling for the necklace. It was still there but before she had a chance to look, the door opened and the maid came in. "A letter for you Miss, delivered this morning." she said, handing Alice the letter.  
"Thank you." Alice looked at the envelope, all it had was her name, there was no return address or any other identifying markers. "When did this come, who sent it?" She flipped it over, hoping for a mark. Nothing.

"This morning around 8 o'clock, it's nearly noon Miss, you've slept rather late. And I don't know by whom, you would need to ask the butler, he accepted it." During all this the maid poured water into the wash basin, readied the soap and towels and set about straightening the bedsheets.

Alice nodded with half an ear on her chatter and opened the letter, eyes widening at the handwriting and what was contained in it. "That bastard." she thought, reading through the paragraphs in disbelief, sinking deeper into the letter.

"Would the blue pinstripe be acceptable for today Miss?" the maid asked, opening the closet door. The dress in question was made of white cloth with small cobalt blue stripes running down it. The underskirt was blue and the lace at the hems and wrists was as well. Upon receiving no answer, she turned and saw that her Mistress was reading the letter and by the look on her face was not happy with its contents. "Miss Alice." she called louder, hoping to distract the young woman.  
"Yes?" Alice tore her eyes away from the paper and its ugly accusations. Or rather the truth.  
"The blue pinstripe, is that alright?"  
"Y-yes, that's fine." Alice hastily set the letter to the side and went behind her dressing screen to change out of her nightgown. While there, she quickly checked the button. This time there were only two holes, each in the center, one on top of the other. Last night most truly had happened and was not a dream at all. Tarrant loved her and wanted to marry her. A smile ghosted over her lips and Alice blushed at the thought. That damnable letter however could ruin everything though. The smile dropped and Alice straightened her shoulders, reaching for the soap and water that were just outside the screen's privacy. "If that is how he wants it, then that is how it shall be." she thought to herself.


	6. Dear Alice...

After dressing, Alice talked to the butler and asked who brought the letter for her, finding out it was a servant of the Ascot household. She nodded her thanks and went back upstairs to retrieve the letter, wanting to look at it again. She picked it up, fingers brushing over the linen fibers distractedly, part of her mind finding it funny that such a potentially disastrous thing should be written so well and on such nice paper. Appearances did count for something, even in the destruction of something or someone, and Hamish did seem to be off to a rather nice start. Tapping her foot, Alice read the letter again, turning with a swish of skirts. She threw up her hands and walked out to the garden to think and rant to herself.

On her way back to the apple trees, Alice was aware of how she must have looked to the other members of the household; her hair was combed but loose and beginning to fluff out while holding a letter and muttering to herself about Lord Ascot. The servants knew by now that the younger Miss Kingsleigh would not be marrying him and while they were most curious as to whom she would marry, they knew best to keep such thoughts to themselves. But this letter had sent Miss Alice into a tizzy and there she was in the apple orchard, pacing back and forth.

They couldn't hear what she was saying at all, but they did see the wild arm gestures in between bouts of Alice twisting locks of her hair around her fingers and more pacing, only for all that to be given up for sitting on the ground under her favorite tree. All the while the letter was in her hands being read and re read, paper becoming wrinkled and worn, and Alice debating on if she should rip it up and ignore it or go to Hamish and demand an explanation. Meanwhile the servants were debating amongst themselves if they should alert Alice's mother to her daughter's antics, and just what the letter said. The scullery girl was thinking it was a love letter of some sort, but that was blown away as a bit of rubbish when the upstairs maid told them that when Alice was reading it earlier, she didn't look very happy about it. So they continued to talk amongst themselves before it was decided that the letter was no one's business but Miss Alice's and that someone needed to check on her.

It was decided that Zara, the up stair's as well as Alice's maid would be it and she was sent out without delay. Zara quietly walked over to where Alice was sitting and coughed to make her presence known. Alice's head shot up from where she was sitting, seeing that it was her maid. "Yes, Zara?" She watched the younger girl fidget for a moment, a loose strand of brown hair poking out from her mob cap.  
"Are you alright Miss? I know it's out of place to ask, but you seem most upset and it has the other servants worried."  
"I'm fine Zara, thank you." Alice smiled and stood back up, dusting off her dress. "I just have some thinking to do is all."  
Zara nodded. "Yes, Miss. Do you require help?" She knew that asking such a thing was positively unheard of, but she couldn't help it. Alice saw it for the gesture it was and thanked her but refused.

"The less you know the better, I think." After all, just how would she explain, Tarrant and Underland and Hamish finding out about it. That little fact alone rubbed Alice raw and made her want to know how he knew. By force if she had to, her fingers were itching to wrap themselves around his neck. His letter seemed to indicate that he had someone watching her.  
Alice tried to be subtle in it, but Zara still saw the barest of glances, as her Mistress looked around. A shiver ran down her spine, whatever it was that was in that letter, had Alice spooked and Zara hoped that she wouldn't do anything rash because of it.

Alice came back into the house, her maid on her heels, and upon seeing the others (the few who were still in the room) told them that she would be fine and that they needn't to worry. After that she turned to Zara and released her from her Alice watching duties, before going back to her room. Once inside, Alice quickly brushed her hair and braided it as best she could, before beginning to pace again. Why was Hamish doing this to her? Why was he so intent on marrying her and just who was it that had seen her with Tarrant? All these questions and no answers as far as she could see. Alice shivered as she remembered the feelings that Hamish invoked. Like a horse to be broken indeed. She looked down at the letter again, seeing the paper but not the words, an easy thing to do since the words were burned into her mind. Alice folded up the letter and laid it on her night table. The rest of the day crawled by achingly slow and all Alice wanted was to be with Tarrant. She twisted the chain and button through her fingers and waited for nightfall.


	7. Tea Rings.

Tarrant hummed in the back of his throat as he picked up the pieces of broken china and stale remains of various cookies, muffins and scones. He carefully picked up the remaining cups and saucers that were still intact, along with a few teapots and set them in the chairs around the table before picking up the tablecloth and flicking the crumbs off it.  
He looked at the cloth, it was old and worn, in some spots there was no cloth only a hole; probably from having Mally or himself run over the fabric, as well as tea stained. It was a beloved cloth, but for tonight it would not do, tonight was the last tea ceremony with Alice and he wanted things to be just right, perfect really. And it all started with the table.

Draping the cloth over his arm, Tarrant studied the table for a moment and then began to pick up the bits of china from the chairs. The face of the table was fine, a little scratched in places, but nothing a bit of soap and water wouldn't take care of. After putting the dishes in the sink to soak for a bit, Tarrant pulled off his coat and hat and began to scrub the table, making sure to get the legs, since those were really the worst part it, mainly due to dirt. He was drying off the table when Mally coughed to get his attention.

 

"Hello Mally."  
"Tarrant. Would you like me to begin the tea? Red and white roses with a splash of water lily, right?"  
"Yes, Mally, but I'll be making the tea this time. It's the last ceremony, it needs to be perfect, and I need you to get something for me. Take Thackery with you, he can carry it."  
Mally nodded and yelled for the March Hare, who answered with a a yell of "Butter knife!" and came running from around the house.  
"Listen carefully, I need you to go to the end of Tuldgey Wood and look for the Wishing Tree. Thackery knows what it looks like. When you find it, dig in its roots and you should find a green wooden box wrapped in cloth, bring it back here. And be quick, what's inside is important to tonight."

The two nodded and took off for the woods, Thackery tucking Mally into his coat pocket. "Can't be late! Can't be late!" he muttered, mostly to himself. Tarrant looked at the table again, satisfied that it looked it's best, despite it's age, and went inside to retrieve a new cloth and wash the remaining intact china.  
Soon the table was set with a tablecloth made of white lace on a pale blue transparent background. Tarrant had made it for tonight and no matter what the outcome was, he was very proud of it, and considered it some of his finest work. If one looked closely, they would be able to see that some of the lace work was in the shape of tea cups and of keys.

The dishes from before were set out, all of it gleaming. Tarrant had also baked a batch of mini cupcakes, two actually, a batch of pumpkin spice and one of strawberry. The serving tray sat on the table, the aroma of cinnamon, pumpkin and strawberry wafting lazily through the air, trying it's best to entice Tarrant into a nibble or two. Tarrant swatted away the scent with a gentle hand and a grin. "Stop that. You are meant for Alice." He was gently pulling invisible creases out of the tablecloth when Mally and Thackery came back. In Thackery's paws was a cloth covered bundle. "Found it just where you said." he said quietly, handing it over to the Hatter.  
"Thank you, dear friend." Tarrant replied, setting the box on the table, gently unwinding the dirt strained cloth.

It looked to have been white at one point, but Tarrant wasn't quite sure of that, it didn't matter anyhow, it was just needed to protect the box. The box itself was of medium size and painted a pale green with silver handles and latch. On the lid was the Hightopp family crest, that of two crossed pairs of scissors and a card with the symbol 10/6 in the background, inlaid in silver. The paint had a bit of dirt on it and the silver was a tad tarnished, but the latch came undone under Tarrant's hand with little fuss. The inside was deep and lined with white velvet. Lying on it were several wrapped bundles in pale pink silk, which Tarrant gently removed, setting each bundle on the table.  
"Can we see what's in the box?" Mally asked, Thackery nodding in agreement. She knew a little bit of the ceremony, but Tarrant hadn't been too clear on the details, saying that most of it was a Hightopp family secret, only passed down when one had found their hopeful intended.

Tarrant nodded, quietly unwrapping the silk from what was in the box. Soon he had a pile of fabric next to the box and on the table, a matching pair of cups and saucers, spoons and a teapot. All were made of a light green colored jade and the pattern carved into the pot and cups was that of a top hat with a smaller version of the 10/6 emblem on one side.  
"It's beautiful." Mally whispered.  
"They're meant for luck." Thackery replied looking at the tea set. The last time he had seen it was when one of Tarrant's brothers had used it several years ago. The set had worked its magic then and surely would now.  
Tarrant nodded. "That they are, burying them under the Wishing Tree helps, but the stone has a magic all it's own. I need to make the tea and wash these up." he continued, putting the pieces and fabric back into the box. "Thank you again, both of you."  
The mouse and hare nodded their thanks, asking if they were still needed. Tarrant shook his head, tonight was for him and Alice and he would take care of things. And with that Tarrant went back into the house and began preparing the tea.

While the spot they were using for The Endless Tea party was Thackery's home, he wisely stayed upstairs and left Tarrant to the kitchen, after saying that he'd clean up so Tarrant didn't have to worry about it. Tarrant only half heard him, but nodded his thanks again and while waiting for water to boil, washed and dried the tea set. The kettle's whistle went off, causing Tarrant to jump just a bit. "Need to relax." he said aloud, picking up the kettle and pouring the water into the pot, if it was noticeable that his hands shook just a little, there was no one to say a word about it. He poured the remains into a separate cup before reaching over to a nearby cub board and removing two small satchels. One he dropped into the teapot, wrapping it's string around the lid's knob and let steep. The other was just plain Chamomile and he dunked it into the cup. Tarrant slowly drank the cup and nibbled a few cookies when his stomach growled in protest. Alice would be here soon, he needed to finish setting up.

Alice had fallen into a fitful sleep, fingers twitching every once in a while in sleep, but soon she was relaxed and breathing deeply. When she opened her eyes, the moon shone heavy from the sky and filtered through the twisted branches of the surrounding trees as she walked toward Thrackery's home. It was clear out and Alice could see thousands of stars in the sky, each one like a diamond, each lending it's light to show her the path.  
Even it was pitch black Alice would have known where to step, her feet knew just where to place themselves and she trusted them, letting them lead.

Alice soon cleared the trees, eyes drawn to the table. What she saw there took her breath away. The table was laid out with a new cloth and tea set, Alice gently picked up the cup that was sitting before her chair and ran her hands over the pale green stone, turning the cup to catch the moonlight at different angles. Alice loved the way the light seemed to make the entire set glow and the carvings stand out. She smiled at the hat and putting the cup back onto it's saucer, saw that the tablecloth had little teacups and keys on it. She ran an appreciative hand over the fabric and giggled softly. The center piece was of peach-ish orange colored roses with red edges that had small streaks of red running onto the petals, in a small glass vase. She was leaning over to sniff them, when she heard a polite cough behind her.  
"Do you like it? The set up I mean, not just the flowers."  
Alice turned, seeing Tarrant behind her and gasped. "I- yes Tarrant, it's all beautiful."  
"Thank you." Tarrant offered her his hand and pulled out her chair for her.

Alice sat down, accepting the cup of tea that Tarrant poured for her. "Thank you. The tablecloth is new, did you make it?"  
Tarrant nodded, pouring his own cup. "Cupcake?"  
Alice nodded, taking a sip of tea and a pumpkin cupcake. "Roses? I didn't know you could make tea out of roses." She took another sip, sensing another flavor, an undercurrent to the taste of roses. "Water lily?" she mused out loud.  
"The petals are edible as well." Tarrant replied, watching her face as she pondered what was in the tea. He sipped his cup and nodded when she got it right. "Red and white roses and water lilies. The petals of the rose also make an excellent cake and the lilies are good for soaking in baths."  
"What do they mean?" Alice asked, nibbling her cupcake.  
"Water lilies are for pure heart, white roses mean you're heavenly, and red roses... Red roses mean I love you." Tarrant replied softly.

Alice blushed and smiled at that. "I like that. What's going to happen next?" She nibbled on her cupcake.  
"You make your decision, and we either get married or we don't. Whatever you decide, there won't be anymore holes in the button."  
"Does that mean I won't be able to come back here if I say no?"  
"I don't know, the button has never been used with an outsider before. But in cases before hand, the two have parted ways, most have remained friendly." Tarrant set his cup down. “I’ll respect whatever you wish Alice, but I would like being able to call you my wife, very much. I know that this was all very sudden, I apologize for that."  
"Don't. You have nothing to apologize for, I'm honored that you asked. The last man to ask for my hand, did so because our families thought it would be a proper match, he didn't actually care for me."  
"Other... man?"  
"The son of a family that my family knows. His parents and mine, before my father died, were friends. It's an arrangement that was set up before I was born, I was at the engagement party when I fell through the rabbit hole and found my way back here."  
"You can't choose you're own husband? Why not?"  
"It's just the way it is where I'm from. I said no, my mother isn't happy with my decision. Neither is Hamish or his mother. There just something about him that makes my skin crawl, I couldn't see myself married to him and didn't want to be."  
"What about me?"  
"I think I could see us being married. Are you sure you want to?"  
"Yes, I do."

Alice swallowed the last of the cupcake, washing the remains down with tea. "Then the answer's yes."  
Tarrant's eyes widened, his eye makeup flushing darker in surprise. He had been wanting this answer, been wishing it with all his heart, but to actually hear Alice say yes was another beast entirely. He stayed silent for but a moment before he leapt to his feet, grabbing Alice's hands and whirling her around the table in a joyous dance. Alice laughed as they spun around, kicking up swirls of leaves, and scattering tendrils of the morning fog that was beginning to seep across Underland and twist around their feet. Tarrant pulled Alice close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If we're going to be doing this, I should ask properly."  
"What's the proper way for a person of Underland to ask for someone else's hand in marriage?"  
"Normally, a person of Underland asks the other person they wish to marry, if they'll have them. That how most of the Hightopp clan has done things. For some there has been the ceremony and then the question. May I see the button for a moment Alice?"

Alice took off the necklace and handed it to Tarrant, who unstrung the button from the chain, refastening it around her neck. He wrapped the button in a bit of blue and green ribbon and pressed his hands together. After a quick pulse of light, Tarrant opened his hands. The ribbon was gone and in the button's place was a silver ring. The band was plain but sparkled in the available light and the four small stones in a line on top, alternating pale blue and bright green, winked at Alice. Tarrant held the ring in one hand, Alice's hand in another. "Miss Alice, " he paused, realization coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry Alice, but in all the time I've known you, I've never asked for your surname. How foolish of me, what is your surname?"  
Alice chuckled, he was right, he had never asked and she had forgotten to give it. "It's Kingsleigh."  
"Well then, Miss Alice Kingsleigh, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Alice nodded happily and Tarrant slid the ring onto her right finger. At her questioning look her explained that in Underland, engagement or wedding rings were worn on the right hand. "They're worn on the left hand back home. But I like how it looks on the right better."  
"So do I."  
The two kissed again and as the kiss ended, Alice found herself lying in bed.


	8. Fight Back

Alice stared at the ceiling above her bed for several minutes before she sat up in bed, and looking down saw the ring. She held up her hand and couldn't help but smile, laughing to herself. The ring was just as lovely as she remembered and she wondered if she should do anything with it. Alice decided to leave it be for now and got up for the day. After Zara helped her dress in a green day dress of light cotton, Alice decided that this afternoon, she would pay Hamish a visit and put a stop to the nastiness he had caused. She sent a calling card with a note ahead of her and waited for a reply while reading in her bedroom.  
She did not have to wait long. The reply was short and curt.

Dear Alice,  
Of course you may come by for a visit, I will wait for you in the west parlor at 1 o'clock.  
Hamish

Alice put the book away and tucked the reply from Hamish next to his letter on her night table. She soon left, on her way to the Ascott estate. The trees and country side quietly slid passed her view from the carriage and Alice mused on why Hamish would send such a letter. He knew about Tarrant, but why would he care, if Alice married another man; it wasn't like his family needed the prestige of the marriage. If anything, she would be better off by the marriage. Alice surmised that the cause for the letter was mainly pride, she had after all said no in front of their families and most of society. The carriage pulled up to the Ascott estate and stopped at the door. Alice was helped from the carriage and quickly taken to the parlor.

 

"Miss Kingsleigh to see you Lord Ascott." the butler announced, opening the door, letting Alice in.  
Hamish looked up from his chair, a glass in hand, and nodded. "Thank you." The butler nodded and the door was closed. "Hello Alice."  
"Hamish."  
"Care for a drink?" He poured a generous amount of amber liquid from a bottle on the side table next to him.  
"No thank you."  
"Then please sit down. What brings you here?"  
"You know very well why I'm here." Alice sat down in the leather chair across from Hamish. "Why would you do such a thing? I've done nothing wrong to you."  
"It's to be all business then... As you wish then Alice." Hamish took a drink of his brandy. "I offered you everything that a woman would want and you turned me down. And why? For another man, one that we both know that your mother would never allow you to marry."

Hamish watched the sunlight stream through his glass and reflect off the brandy. "This Tarrant must mean something to you, for you to turn down a union that was just waiting for you."  
"That isn't the only reason, why don't you marry another woman? Surely I'm not the only one you're mother had her eye on, there must be others." The thought of being looked over like a prized horse at auction still made her flesh crawl, but Alice really did doubt that she was the only one.  
"The contract was between our families Alice, there is no one else."  
"Oh really? One of the Chattaway sisters wouldn't make a more proper match then me?"  
"One of those simpering chatterboxes? Please, Alice, do I look like I want my ears talked off at all hours of the day? It was enough of a chore to invite them to what was our engagement party."

Hamish finished his drink in one angry gulp and stalked away from his chair. "Why did you say no, other then for what appears to be a rather strange man?" he asked quietly, staring out the window. Outside, the weather was mirroring his irritation and anger. The clouds outside were beginning to gather, low and thick; they looked like they wanted to rain.  
There was a rumble of thunder, followed by a gust of wind that pelted the glass with a smattering of raindrops.  
"Because I didn't love you. We hardly know each other Hamish, other then a few play dates as children and being forced together at social functions. Surely even you can see that?"

"Love?" Hamish laughed. "You think that this union has to do with love? Hardly. The only reason that I proposed to you was because I was told to. My mother thought that the joining of our families would be good for business, that's all. Under that cold exterior is a rather shrewd woman with an eye for business."  
Alice stood up, facing Hamish. "So you don't love me or care for me, but were willing to marry me anyway? Why?"  
"Because you were a challenge. Let's face facts Alice, with your attitude and demeanor, no proper man would have wanted you for his wife. You're as outlandish and strange as your father was, at least he had an outlet for his strangeness, it's a shame he had to pass it on to you." Hamish replied, coming towards her.

Alice glared at Hamish, resisting the urge to bare her teeth at him. It was one thing to insult her, it was another to insult her father. "My father was not strange and neither am I." she whispered softly.  
Hamish snickered. "Oh really? Who is the one who talked of rabbits in waistcoats, talking dodo birds, and playing cards who acted as guards? Face reality Alice; without me, you have no prospects; no man would approach you. You would be a burden on your mother until she died and then you would be penniless." He grabbed Alice by the chin and leaned close. "Even with the rumors and strangeness surrounding you, I would still be willing to marry you. It'd make breaking your spirit even more enjoyable."

Alice reached back and slapped Hamish across the cheek. "No, I will never marry you." Alice yanked herself out of his grasp.  
Hamish made a grab for her again and managed to get her by the arms. "Then that's too bad. Things would have been much smoother if you had just said yes."  
Outside the rain fell harder and unknown to the two inside, a white rabbit was at the window watching the exchange inside. He had come topside to ask Alice about what she wanted for the wedding and to explain anything she asked of. At Alice's slap, he gasped and watched as she fought to get out of the red haired man's grasp by pushing him as hard as she could, before running out of the room and out of the manor. She ran unseeingly past him, and straight for the surrounding woodlands, heedless of the rainstorm going on around her. There was a cacophony of sound and noise behind the rabbit and he barely missed being run over by Hamish, who had stopped long enough to get her sword, a rapier to be exact. If Alice still refused to marry him willingly, then she would by force or no one would marry her. He headed for the forest. The rabbit quickly retreated into the woods as well and back down the hole that he had popped out of. "Must find the Hatter. Alice needs help." he muttered and set off to find Tarrant.

Alice burst through a tangle of bushes and overgrown trees, coming to a stop and looking around her. Her hair had come undone and the rain weighed her dress down heavily, it was still coming down in buckets and the sound of thunder boomed loudly overhead. Everywhere that she looked, Alice saw nothing but forest. She looked up and spun in a circle, yep nothing but rain and trees. She glanced behind her as she went over to a nearby tree and grabbed the nearest branch, twisting it until it came away in her hands. Said branch was the width of her wrist and as long as her arm; it wasn't the Vorpal Sword, but it was better then no weapon at all. She hefted the weight of the branch in both hands and smiled at the feel of it in her hands. She swung it through the air, getting a feel for the weapon. It felt good and solid and Alice felt a small spark of pity for Hamish, which was quickly doused when she remembered that he had tried to attack her. She heard a voice calling her in the distance behind her, it sounded like Hamish. Alice adjusted her grip on her branch and melted into the surrounding foliage. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was scared, she was, but she wasn't about to let her fear rule her. She defeated the Jabberwocky, she could handle a man like Hamish. She hoped.


	9. Swing and a Miss

"Tarrant!" the white rabbit yelled as he ran up to the Endless Tea Party. "Tarrant!"  
"McTwisp, you're just in time for tea." Tarrant replied, pouring him a cup. "Sugar?"  
"No, thank you." McTwisp replied, automatically taking the cup and then putting it down. "We don't have time for tea."  
"Don't have time? What could be more important then tea?"  
"It's Alice. She's in trouble."  
"What? What do you mean she's in trouble?" Tarrant choked on his tea, the cup falling unseen out of his hand and shattering on the stones on the ground. "What happened?" he asked darkly, his eyes going from bright lime green to dark emerald in seconds.  
"She went to see that man, he tried to attack her, she ran away into the forest."  
"Is she still in there?"  
"I believe so, yes."  
Tarrant nodded. "Thank you. " He turned towards the house and called over his shoulder. "I'm going up there, you can either stay here or come with me." Tarrant soon fetched his sword and began his ascent topside.

 

Alice watched from behind a rather large tree as Hamish came into the clearing a few minutes later, he quickly looked around, craning his neck to see where she was. Alice stayed very still, just barely peeking around the edge of the trunk to see what was going on. She was just a few trees out of the clearing and while her dress did help camouflage her whereabouts, Alice didn't want to take any chances. She could see Hamish's mouth moving, and occasionally hear snatches of words uttered by Hamish, carried to her on the wind when they weren't drowned out by the rain. Some of it made sense, mainly cursing her name and what he was going to do to her when he caught her.

"Break her... regret the...obey... she... learn..." It all ended in her death if she didn't do as she was told and learned that her place was beneath man, both literally and figuratively speaking. It was a rant that left Alice feeling disgusted and ill to her stomach, like there was a coating of slime and muck that would never come off her skin. And some of the rant didn't make sense, like Hamish was talking in tongues, or something, because it certainly wasn't a language that Alice had ever heard before. Alice closed her eyes and pressed her head against the tree trunk. This was madness, pure and simple. And since Alice had just come from a land of madness, she knew that what she saw now, was not the gentle madness of Chasseur or the grieving madness of Tarrant, but true madness. True, soul sucking, terrifying madness and it needed to be stopped. Now would be the time to attack while he was distracted. She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the tree and back into the clearing. "Hello Hamish."

Hamish stopped in his monologue as he focused on her. Alice watched in silence as his face slipped from that of a madman, raving about what he wanted to do to her, to that of the upper class socialite that she and everyone else had known. A shiver ran up her spine, it was one of the strangest things she had ever seen, and one of the most feared. The words "That was lies madness." ran through her mind as she recalled an old rumor that she had heard as a young child. One that said that Lady Ascott's family had always been a bit of a peculiarity, One had seen things that weren't there and talked to them, that another one had practiced black magic. Alice had no idea if the magic bit was true or not, but the madness was. "Hello Alice." Hamish replied and raised his sword, taking a swipe at her.

Alice blocked with her branch and the blade slid off, scraping against the bark. Alice swung her branch, aiming at Hamish's middle and would have made a solid hit, if Hamish hadn't moved to the side so that the blow rolled off his side, just below his ribs.  
"A branch Alice, really? Is that all you can do?" he asked, wincing as the branch caught him. Hamish parried and thrust towards her with his sword.  
Alice remained silent, quickly blocking him. The two fought back and forth, sword and branch clacking together and sliding off one another. Soon not all the blows were being blocked and they managed to get in and begin drawing blood. This didn't bode well for Alice, seeing as how Hamish had an actual sword and she didn't. She switched tactics and used her branch as a club instead.

Tarrant clawed his way up to the top of the rabbit hole and quickly popped his head out, looking around and getting out. Muttering under his breath about the rain, as it slid down the back of his neck, he motioned for McTwisp to come out. "Take me to her." he growled. There was a crack of lightening and the area lit up as the rain blew, bringing the faintest call of voices. McTwisp almost missed it, if not for the scream. Tarrant unsheathed his sword and the two ran towards the sounds of battle, all of which got louder as they got closer. Tarrant ran in the direction of the scream, leaving the rabbit behind, and soon came upon the clearing and the two people in it.

Alice and Hamish were at a standstill and were circling each other, eyes wide, looking for a weakness of any sort in the other. Hamish was sporting a bruise on the left side of his face, mostly on the jaw, his skin turning a startling shade of mottled purple. Alice had apparently hit him with her, Tarrant looked at her hand, surprised to see a branch in it.  
Necessity was very much the mother of invention and Tarrant smiled at her cleverness.

Judging by the swelling, it had been enough to break or sprain his jaw, but not enough to knock him out. Hamish blinked and shook his head, clearing his vision, Alice was starting to swim before him and his head throbbed where she had clubbed him. But he had gotten her as well and he couldn't help but smile as he took in the rather large gash on her arm.  
Both he and Tarrant looked at it at the same time. Hamish's smile grew and Tarrant growled at the wound. The gash stretched from the middle of her upper arm to her wrist, and was deepest at the bend of her elbow and lower half of her upper arm. The blood soaked into the fabric of her dress and dripped down her skin. Alice gripped her arm and held her branch as well as she could, having to switch sword hands to do so. She swayed on her feet and her face was pale, stress and blood loss both doing a number on her body.

The rain pelted everyone and she shivered as the water ran down her wound, turned pink in places and dark red in others. Alice closed her eyes as her sight blurred, from rain, pain or both, she didn't know. It was more then likely both, her arm felt like it was on fire and Alice dimly wondered how many stitches she would need if she survived at all. She swallowed her fear and steeled herself, standing straight; she was the champion of Underland; she had defeated the Jabberwocky and the Red Queen and helped bring peace to the land. She had help of course, and couldn't help but wish for some last minute reserves.

Hamish raised his sword and moved to strike her again, apologizing for having to kill her, but they would have all been better off if she had just learned her place. His sword came down fast and both he and Alice were startled at the clang that stopped his sword. Alice opened her eyes, blinking stray drops out of her lashes. In front of her was Hamish's sword and it was blocked by another, more familiar one.  
"That is no way to treat a lady and certainly not the one who is to be my wife." Tarrant hissed, moving himself in front of Alice. His eyes were bright orange and a small part of Hamish's mind thought they glowed just like the jack-o-lanterns that were carved at Halloween. Another part quickly took in Tarrant's appearance and assessed his worth. It all came to not very much in his opinion and his mouth flew ahead of him to say so. Tarrant's response was to knock aside Hamish's sword and give him a quick nick on his right cheek. It ran from just above his jaw line to just below his eye, fitting into the curve of his cheek bone. Hamish never really saw Tarrant's sword move, but he felt the sting of his flesh and the flow of blood.

Hamish gasped and brought a hand up "You cut me." His fingers came away stained with blood. "You cut me!" he repeated, outraged. Hamish glared and charged at the Hatter wildly, the blade flashing in the air. Tarrant reacted by slapping down and pinning Hamish's sword, getting it stuck in the mud, then swung his own sword around and up, coming down and sundering Hamish's blade in half. The momentum threw Hamish off balance and he fell to the ground, sitting in the mud. Lightening flashed and thunder rolled through the air as Tarrant leveled his sword under Hamish's chin, the tip pressing into the first few layers of skin.

Tarrant tilted his head back with the sword, so he was looking Hamish in the eye.” Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't kill you now." he growled, orange eyes flashing and deepening in color.  
Hamish's eyes cleared momentarily and he became very aware of the sword at his throat and the fact that the man holding, no matter how mad looking, could very well kill him if he spoke wrongly. He swallowed gingerly and assessed his situation. "Because of Alice." If she wouldn't marry him, he could still use her to his advantage, and living through this was to Hamish's advantage.

The sword tip pressed a little more into his skin, a small bead of blood welling up on the tip of the blade. "Not good enough, you hurt her and wanted to do further damage to her. No one should do that to a woman."  
Hamish began to shake and felt a cold sweat run down his back, his mind racing for another answer, trying to ignore the sound of others in his mind. Voices that whispered that he could best this other man, have Alice for himself and no one would be none the wiser. It wouldn't be very hard to get rid of a body and if the right threats were properly applied, Alice would keep her mouth shut. It was better then sitting in the mud, begging for his life like a worm. While all this was slipping through Hamish's mind, like vapor on the wind, Alice came up behind Tarrant and laid her hand on his. "Stop it Tarrant, Hamish has had enough and so have I. Let's go home, I'll need to tell Mother."  
Tarrant turned towards her and smiled. "She should meet her future son in law and it's only right that she be at the wedding."

In the blink of an eye that Hamish had been forgotten, the young lord whipped up a handful of mud at Tarrant, effectively blinding him. "I highly doubt that." he retorted and began to stand up. Alice without thinking, gripped the sword as it slipped from Tarrant's hand and moved to stand in front of him, pressing the blade against Hamish, making him stop while still down on one knee. The pressure of the sword cutting into fabric and then flesh combined with the very venomness look on Alice's face is what made Hamish pause.

Deep in the last vestiges of sanity he had, he saw beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Alice would kill him if he even thought about hurting either one of them. He glared at her, madness seeping once again into his eyes. "I could've given you the world and you throw it all away for that." He spat out, gesturing toward Tarrant.  
"That is my soon to be husband." Alice replied coldly. "And he loves me. You however, would have been a controlling, domineering jackass and I'm more then glad to not marry you." Having said that, Alice quickly pulled the sword back and using the pommel, knocked Hamish on the head, his body slumping to the ground. "I don't care what you could have given me, no woman deserves you." she addressed his body before turning to Tarrant. "Are you alright?"

Tarrant had wiped the mud from his eyes in time to see Alice pin Hamish. He nodded and wiped the last traces of mud from his cheeks. "I'm quite fine Alice. What about him?"  
Alice dropped the sword, it landed a couple of feet away from Hamish. "Leave him. We should go home." And with that, Alice wrapped her hand around Tarrant's and they walked out of the forest.  
"Miss Kingsleigh! Oh my... what happened to you, poor child?" the Ascott's head maid asked, taking in the very disheveled appearance of the young woman and the man that was coming with her. A man that was not the young lord of the house.  
"Hamish attacked me in the woods. He's still there in a clearing not far from here, unconscious. Has my carriage arrived yet?" Alice rattled off, stepping inside, grateful to be out of the elements.

The maid gasped and stared at Alice in shock before recovering her wits and reporting that the carriage had been there and ready for about twenty minutes. It was then that she registered the fact that Alice was wounded. She reached of the young woman's arm and shuddered when she saw the cut. "We need to see to this first, come into the kitchen, I can clean in best there. What about you sir, are you injured as well?"

Tarrant shook his head, removing his hat as they sat at a large rough hewn table, the older woman quickly getting warm soap and water together in a bowl with clean towels and rags at the ready. She also got some iodine and a needle and thread, just in case they were needed, the cut looked rather horrible. She peeled back the dress sleeve as carefully as she could, apologizing when it stuck to Alice's skin from the blood.  
"It's alright, I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
"Laura, miss."  
"It's fine Laura, please continue." She reached out for Tarrant's hand, squeezing when it stung, while Laura cleaned, stitched and bandaged Alice's wound. She also recounted for Laura what had happened in the woods and the exact where abouts of Hamish.  
"There was something always wrong about that boy, even as a child. I blame his mother, bad blood." Laura mummered softly. "You didn't hear that and you'll be wanting a doctor to take a look at that, but I'm very sure you'll be fine." She cleared up the table as she addressed Tarrant. "And thank you sir, for watching out for her." He may have looked a bit odd, but any man that would stand up for a lady, was a right proper gentleman in her book.  
Tarrant smiled and bowed his head to her.  
"I don't know what we're going to tell the Lady of the house, she won't take it well." Laura said, setting the bowl in the sink and showing them to the door.

The two were at the front of the house, walking quickly towards the carriage, when they heard the scrabbling of claws and a ball of white and blue jumped into Tarrant's arms. The rain was beginning to let up, but the ball of fur was still plenty damp and placed a paw on Tarrant's chest. "You nearly forgot me." McTwisp whispered as they got in the carriage. Tarrant shut the door with a firm snap and the three settled in for a ride back to Alice's home.


	10. Next Stop, Wonderland

The rain had slowed and stopped as the Kingsleigh's carriage pulled up to the side door entrance to the kitchen, at the request of Alice. The rain outside dripped off the eves of the house in a continuous splatter and the three inside the carriage quickly made their exit and entrance into the house. The kitchen was empty for the moment, which Alice was very grateful for as she ushered the two behind her further into the warm room. The rest of the house staff had been given the rest of the day off, no one would see them.  
"Take the seats by the fire place, would you like some tea?" she asked, picking up the kettle, knowing the answer would be yes.  
She set the water to boil over the fire, quickly got out four cups and a small box of chamomile tea. After setting each cup up with a bag, she retrieved the sugar and a small tin of cookies. What she was about to drop on her mother was going to be quite a shock, so Alice wanted to make it as soothing as she could.  
"I'll go get my mother, stay here." she said after warming herself by the fire briefly.

 

Alice strode out the doorway to the rest of the house and began searching for her mother.  
"Good Heavens Alice! What happened to you?" Helen blurted out when she saw her daughter and the ragged state she was in. "I thought you were still at the Ascott estate, what's wrong?"  
"It's a rather long story Mother, I'll tell you in the kitchen where it's warmer. There's someone I want you to meet." She took her mother's arm and led her back to the kitchen promising to answer all her questions as well as she could, and hoping that her mother would believe her and not think her mad.

When the two returned, the water had heated up and there were two cups for tea waiting for them. Tarrant and McTwisp sat at the kitchen table, drinking their tea and talking to one another. As the women entered, both man and rabbit stood up, McTwisp on his chair to see better.  
"Mother this is Tarrant Hightopp and Nevins McTwisp. They're my friends and they helped me escape from Hamish today. Tarrant, McTwisp, this is my mother Helen Kingsleigh."  
"Hello Mrs. Kignsleigh, it is a pleasure to meet the mother of such a remarkable young woman." Tarrant said, holding out his hand to shake hers.  
"Indeed it is, she looks just like you." McTwisp added.  
"Oh, um, thank you Mr. Hightopp, is it? And did that rabbit just talk?" Helen asked returning the handshake, as she and Alice sat down.  
"Yes I did." McTwisp replied, sipping his tea. "I am the Court Page to the White Queen of Marmoreal in Underland, Mirana."  
"And I am the Royal Hatter to the White Queen." spoke Tarrant.  
"Really?" asked Alice. "That's wonderful."  
Tarrant smiled. "A Hightopp has always been the Royal Hatter, the best of our clan is always chosen for the job." he added softly.

Helen watched the three converse around her, the word "Underland" stuck in her mind, before seeing the rip in her daughter's dress and asking once again what had happened and if someone could please explain everything to her. The rabbit and strange man drinking tea in her home were strange enough as it was, and she would deal with them in due time, but for now all she really wanted to know was why her daughter's dress was ripped and she was a bedraggled mess.  
"Hamish attacked me." Alice stated, pulling the sides of the torn sleeve apart to show her the bandage and the length of it. "I refused to marry him again and he attacked me, chased me into the woods and tried to kill me. Tarrant saved me."

Helen stared at her only child before asking if it was really true and to see the wound. Tarrant and McTwisp nodded and Helen saw the neat fine stitching on Alice's arm. She was no doctor, but even she could see that the wound had been carefully cleaned and the stitches straight and even. She gently took Alice’s arm in her hands and turned it in the available light, seeing just what had happened to her daughter.  
"Thank you for protecting her." she said to Tarrant, squeezing Alice's hand. "What is Underland?" she asked in the next breath. "Where is it?"  
"It is where we're from." Tarrant responded. "You can get to it through a rabbit hole, though I've heard a looking glass can be used as well."  
"Tarrant has asked me to marry him Mother, I plan on doing so and want you to come with me."

Helen's eyes widened. She didn't really know what to say, she remembered why the word "Underland" had tripped in her brain, it closely resembled a place that Alice had talked about as a child. Wonderland, she had called it. She had always thought that Alice had made it up, that her child just had a vivid imagination. She swallowed the last of her tea, she had been wrong.  
She put her cup down with a click and quietly looked at Alice, searching her face for any sign of, well she wasn’t really sure what she was looking for, to be honest.  
"How long would we be gone?"  
"A few days, a couple of weeks at most." McTwisp said, picking up a cookie and biting into it. "The ceremony is a fairly simple hand fasting, most of the preparations are underway now as a matter of fact. Marana has offered to let us use her garden and a ballroom for the reception, and I came up here to see if Alice had any questions or if she wanted anything in particular for the wedding."  
"How long do marriages last in Underland Tarrant?" Alice asked.  
"Most of them are forever, but it is custom to renew the vows after being married for a year and a day. If at that appointed day, the couple no longer wish to be married, the union is dissolved. The majority of couples stay together though."

The group talked for some time before Helen was comfortable with the idea of her daughter leaving home to get married and doing so in another world. "Your father would have loved this, he would have jumped at the opportunity to see another place, an entire world." Helen said as she packed a few dresses and undergarments. Alice smiled at that. "I know. He would have loved Underland just as much as I do. I hope you like it too."  
They were soon packed and Helen wrote a note to the butler and head maid, explaining that she would be gone for a bit for Alice's wedding, and that they were to continue running the household while she was gone. She laid it on the kitchen table and the group of four made their way to the rabbit hold that was close to the Kingsleigh's house.

As they approached the tree that housed the rabbit hole, the ground trembled slightly and the hole fell into place, the ground where it appeared vanishing down the rather large hole. They gathered around the opening and looked down into it. It was dark and seemed to be rather deep.  
"Do we just jump in?" Helen asked.  
Alice nodded. "Yes. I hope the landing's not like last time..."  
"Last time? What was it last time?"  
"Down? Hard and upside down. Ready?" Alice asked, taking her mother's hand.  
"It should be just fine Mrs. Kingsleigh. This time this entrance has been directed towards the White Queen's castle. We'll be fine." Tarrant replied, stepping up next to Alice. He checked he sword to make sure it was strapped on properly.  
"Would it help if we all jumped together?" the rabbit asked, offering a paw to Helen.  
Helen blushed lightly and nodded. She felt silly taking McTwisp's paw, but it was rather gentlemanly of him to offer. Or was it gentlerabbitly of him instead? No matter, it was nice either way.  
"On three then." Alice said, stepping forward. "One... Two... Three!"  
On "three" she and the others jumped, her mother's hand tightening on hers, and vanished down the hole and through the looking glass.

Helen watched in fascination as a jumble of things fell past them. They had started off in a dirt tunnel and at one point, she could have sworn she saw a skull buried in the dirt as they passed. She saw a rocking chair, a table with what appeared to be a glass chess set on it, and an endless supply of books and maps and a couple of globes, one of which looked positively ancient. The was all rather interesting, but she hoped that they would be landing soon, the feeling of weightlessness was beginning to get to her. The surrounding walls were going from dirt and roots to taking on an appearance of tile flooring, just dirt colored. It soon became what it looked like, tile floor all around, in a white and gray checkered pattern. Alice squeezed her hand and smiled as the group began to slow down and cam to a stop about a dozen feet away from a huge silver framed mirror. The frame looked like it had been made from the ocean's waves and the color was the same as the sky before a storm, shiny and bright. Before it stood two guards, both dressed as white chess pieces, both of them were knights, and they crossed their lances over the mirror as the four approached.

"Halt! State your business." the knight on the right commanded.  
"The Court Page and Royal Hatter returning from the above world with the Hatter's intended bride." McTwisp replied. "This is Alice Kingsleigh and her mother Helen Kingsleigh." He brought the two of them forward for the knights to see.  
"Champion, it is a pleasure to see you again, congratulations on your impending wedding." The knight on the right said, shaking her hand. "And it is an honor to meet the mother of our greatest warrior." he said, turning to Helen and taking hers.  
"Indeed it is, Champion, Mrs. Kingsleigh." said the left knight and stepped aside for the group to pass.

Stepping through the mirror was a bit like stepping through really thick water, you could see what was on the other side and knew it was there, but it took a few minutes to get to it. The mirror opened up into a silver and white waiting room with several chairs and ottomans scattered about, and sitting in one of the plush velvet chairs was the queen. She was reading and waiting for them with a tea tray and a selection of finger sandwiches, should they be thirsty or hungry. Alice was the first through, followed quickly by her mother and then Tarrant and the rabbit. Once the were through, the mirror vanished, as if it had never been there at all to begin with. McTwisp excused himself from the group, citing wedding business he had to attend to, promising to get with Alice later to show her what was being done.

"Alice!" Mirana cried, rushing to meet her friend, the book forgotten as it tumbled from her lap. She quickly enfolded Alice in a hug. "It's so good to see you again and congratulations are in order about your wedding. It's been such a long time since we've had one at the castle."  
"Hello Your Majesty, it's nice to see you too."  
"It's Mirana and you know it." the Queen replied, smiling. "And who have you brought with you?"  
Alice turned to Helen and made introductions between the two.

"Welcome to Underland Helen, I hope you find your stay pleasant."  
Helen quickly sketched a quick curtsey. "Thank you your Majesty. If you don't mind my asking, why did the two knights call Alice "Champion"?  
"You never told her." Mirana stated, looking at Alice. "Very naughty of you."  
Alice blushed. "Sorry, but she would have never believed me."  
"Believed what?"  
"She is called "Champion" because she is the Champion of Underland, she defeated the Jabberwocky and helped free this world from the rule of my older sister, The Red Queen." Mirana replied.  
"What's a Jabberwocky?"

"A dragon The Red Queen kept. She used it to terrorize the people and she killed my entire family with it." Tarrant growled, eyes flashing a murky orange. He spat on the ground. "Her name is never spoken and she is rarely spoken of by most people. She was a sadistic tyrant and murderer, not a queen." His eyes returned to green as Alice squeezed his hand. "No offence to you Mirana, you can't pick who you're family is. Your sister can't hold a candle to you."  
"None is taken Tarrant, I'm very aware of the things my sister has done, I just hope to not repeat them."

After settling in, both Alice and Helen found themselves in Tarrant's workshop. McTwisp had come to Alice's room and said that Tarrant was making her dress. Helen stared at the mountains of hats that were piled across the room on shelves, tables, hanging on the walls and the rather large stack of hatboxes that were ready to house them.  
"Oh my... you'd never see anything like this at home." she said, running a finger down the brim of a black velvet hat with white seed pearls on the edge and a white lace sash wrapped around it, the tail of the sash draped down the back and pale pink and silver roses tucked into the fabric around the hat. "Or this." she said, noticing a blue and white striped one with large white ostrich feathers and blue ribbon. She picked it up and tried it on.  
"Feathers are a bit much." Tarrant said, coming around from a pile of fabric. "Color looks nice though."  
"Hello Tarrant. McTwisp said you were making my dress.." Alice replied as her mother put the hat back.

Tarrant nodded saying he needed her to try it on to make sure the fit was correct.  
"A few adjustments along the waist and the hem needs to be taken up just a little, but I was right, it does look beautiful on you." Tarrant kneeled at Alice's feet pinning up the dress and making notes of what needed to be done. Alice smiled at her reflection, she felt lovely in the gown, and for once didn't mind the skirts and trappings that went with them.

Knowing that Tarrant had made it just for her helped a lot. It was made of a silvery blue fabric with ruffles down the back starting at her waist, ending in a small train. It was a strapless and backless gown with a sweetheart neckline and darker blue curlicues all around the edges of the gown. She had matching sliver-blue elbow length gloves with the fingers cut off. She had never worn something so daring, but she loved the way she looked in it and loved the fact that Tarrant made it himself. He had honestly out done himself and Alice could see the love that went into every stitch of her dress. She may have not picked things out herself, but Alice knew she would find no better top side, and knew that the dress had been made with just her in mind. After changing back into her own clothing the two bid Tarrant good bye and made their way to the ballroom Mirana had set aside for the party, to see what was going on for the wedding feast. Time flew be quickly for once and soon all the details were settled. Alice fell into bed that night very tired, but happy.


	11. Rings and Knots

Alice woke up to a knocking on her door. "Miss Alice, it's time to get up." called a voice. "May I come in?"  
Alice sat up and began climbing out of the rather large and soft bed. "Come in."  
The door swung open and a black and white cat stepped in. Alice blinked as she reached the edge of the bed and let her feet dangle. It was a cat and it was a girl cat, but she walked and talked like a human. Her fur looked like she was wearing a tuxedo, black arms, legs and torso, with a white chest and a small sprinkling of white dots running down her legs. Her facial fur was white, and her tail and the hair on her head were white, streaked with black. Her hair ended at about the middle of her back and the fur on her tail was a bit fluffy towards the end of her tail, it reminded Alice of a flag.

"Good Morning Miss Alice. My name's Cinders, I was sent to help you get ready for the wedding." She shut the door behind her as Alice slid out of bed.  
"Hello. I didn't know Underland had cats that could walk like people." Alice felt stupid for saying that, but it was honestly the first thing to come to her mind.  
Cinders laughed. "I'm a relative of Chessure, my side can turn humanoid, while his side of the family can turn invisible. Having hands is a nice thing sometimes. Are you hungry, we have time to eat before I need to get you ready."  
Alice blinked again. "Yes, please." Was it really her wedding day already?

 

Breakfast passed by in a tasty blur and before Alice knew it, she was sitting in a tub of hot water getting her hair washed by a cat she just met.  
"All done." Cinders said, rinsing Alice's hair. "Get dried off and put on the robe, I'll meet you at the vanity." Alice wrapped herself in the plush white robe and sat at the mirror, Cinders behind her as she dried and brushed her hair. Cinders gathered Alice's hair up and pinned it so that it was cascading down her back like a waterfall. She then gently twisted bits of white honeysuckle flowers together and weaved then into Alice's hair. A bit of make up and Alice was ready for the dress. It had been delivered the night before and was hanging in the closet. Soon Alice was buttoned up into her dress and there was another knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Cinders shouted, arranging the dress and making sure all the buttons were done up.

Helen opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. "Oh Alice, you look beautiful." she whispered and smiled.  
Alice blushed and Cinders said thank you. "It was easy."  
"This is Cinders, she's a relative of the Chessure Cat, I don't think you've met him. He's a blue and gray talking cat, likes to float in the air and turn invisible."  
"No, I don't believe I have."  
"You will." replied Cinders, looking over Alice. "He'll be at the wedding, he's the ring bearer." She stepped back, head tilted to the side. "You look great, can't think of another thing to do."  
"I might have something." Helen replied. She was dressed in a cream colored dress, the skirt falling in ruffles from her waist. She handed Alice a box she had hidden behind her back. It was a white jewelry box and resting inside was a silver chain and the charm was a teacup with the letters "A" and "T" etched on it. Alice giggled and took the necklace out.  
"Oh, how lovely! Could you?" She handed the chain to Helen. Helen clasped the necklace around Alice's neck and adjusted it to hang in the hollow of her throat.  
"There we are."

They were busy fussing over the dress when there was another knock. "Alice are you ready?" called McTwisp. Alice opened the door, stepping into the hall, flowers in hand, a bouquet of roses and honeysuckle.  
"Yes. How do I look?"  
"Very lovely. I've come to get you, everyone is waiting in the garden."  
The other two stepped into the hall. "Come along, we're going to be late." McTwisp said, looking at his watch.  
"Good luck and congratulations." Cinders said, giving Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and transforming to her cat form, before running away down the hall.

The remaining three came down the hall and were soon in front of a set of doors leading into the garden. There were two footmen standing in front of the closed doors. Both nodded to the three and McTwisp said that everyone else was waiting beyond the doors, Alice would just need to walk through. Both the rabbit and her mother squeezed her hands and quickly exited out the door, leaving Alice to wait for her cue.

When the music started and the doors swung open to reveal Alice as she stepped out into the light, several of the people in the crowd sighed to themselves. Alice could hear snatches of words as she walked down the aisle.  
"...lovely dress, so lucky..."  
"Tarrant out did..."  
"...topp family would be proud to have such talent."  
Alice smiled to herself, very proud to be wearing her dress.

She soon reached where Tarrant was standing with Mirana and Chess. Cinders stepped forward to take her flowers and Tarrant reached out to take her hand, her right with his left. He was wearing the kilt he had worn when the had fought the Jabberwocky, a white dress shirt, and dark jacket over it.  
As they stood together, Mirana began to speak.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this Whedscion, to join in hand fasting these two people. They will be bound to each other for a year and a day, if anyone sees a reason for them not to be bound, please speak now, or carry your silence to the grave."

No one spoke up.

"Very well then." Mirana turned to the table next to her and picked up a red ribbon. "Bring your hands forward, please." She began to wrap the couple's hands and wrists together, stopping midway up their forearms and trying the ends together. While she tied them together, she intoned the following words. "Live life, breathe air, your life is what you want it to be. A love most sacred and honored. Bound together, may you both find love and strength to weather any storm, and be forever more." As she tied the very last knot, the ribbon glowed with a silver light and vanished, melting into the skin of Alice and Tarrant. Alice could feel it slightly as the material settled into her skin and then the feeling went away, but she knew it was still there.  
"The rings please, Chessure." Mirana asked.

Chess made a small gold ring appear in the air and Tarrant took it , holding Alice's hand with his free hand. "Alice, with this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto her right hand, the sliver and gold bands merging together to form a twisted band with the stones sparkling on top.  
Chess pulled another band out of the air, gold again, with a thicker band. He handed it to Alice.  
"Tarrant, with this ring, I thee wed." She slid the ring onto his right hand.  
"Tarrant you may kiss your bride." Mirana said.

As they kissed, Mirana announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tarrant Hightopp."  
Alice and Tarrant parted under a shower of cherry blossom petals and smiled at each other.

The End.


End file.
